


thats how the cookie is gay

by tamatenn



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, im coping, tamatenn gay, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamatenn/pseuds/tamatenn
Summary: tamaki and tenn play cookie run





	thats how the cookie is gay

**Author's Note:**

> i use both tamatenn and cookie run to cope so i thought. why not both  
> i havent written anything in uhhhhh around 7 years i did my best. thx to carl harlan evan nikki emi and amy for reading over this for me :') <3 if anyone else catches anything or something is off w the formatting feel free to lmk!!  
> also please dont interact with me if u like incest/pedophilia
> 
> i hope u enjoy!!

Tenn would always be composed. Calm, mature, collected, professional. However… Once off the stage and alone in his room, staring at his phone, he was anything but. He let out a small sigh, smile on his face and pink on his cheeks as he read the text.

From: Tamaki♥

hey tenten

are you free? i miss you 

  
His heart fluttered. No matter what Tamaki said, Tenn felt like a lovestruck fool.

  
To: Tamaki♥

It has been a while since we last saw each other and I’m not doing anything particularly important at the moment, so I don’t mind seeing you. I'm home alone, if you want to come over and hang out. 

  
From: Tamaki♥

ok d(•_•)b omw

  
Tenn paused. He felt unusually spontaneous, so he quickly sent his response before he changed his mind and regretted it.

  
To: Tamaki♥

See you soon.

(^_−)☆

  
He took a deep breath to calm himself down. _There’s no need to be nervous, this isn’t anything new. Tamaki and I hang out a lot,_ Tenn rationalized. He changed into more comfortable clothes and debated about grabbing another chair before deciding against it, walking to the other room wait for Tamaki to arrive. He probably had about 15 minutes. He decided to meditate to get his head in the right place so he didn’t do or say anything idiotic.

After closing his eyes, time flew by and he heard the doorbell ring. His hands grew steadier as he opened the door and he immediately felt calm and warm once he saw Tamaki’s smiling face.

“Hi, Tenten.”

“Come in. I bought some pudding yesterday to give to you the next time I saw you.”

“Really? Awesome! You’re the best, Tenten!!” Tamaki walked over to Tenn, picked him up, and spun him around.

Tenn let out a startled laugh. “Tamaki! Put me down!”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“Alright. What do you wanna do tonight?” Tamaki asked while Tenn was grabbing snacks. “Watch one of those boring documentaries you like?”

“Oh, shut up. Let's go to my room,” Tenn said, grabbing Tamaki by the wrist with one hand and carrying food with the other.

Entering his room, Tenn placed the pudding and the candy he grabbed for himself onto his nightstand. “You can sit wherever.” He remained standing, expecting Tamaki to sit in his chair but was surprised when he sat on his bed. Tenn turned on his television and put on an anime he knew Tamaki liked, before sitting next to him. Tenn slightly jumped when he felt an arm gently wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to the other boy. He tried to relax and rested his head on Tamaki’s chest. To calm his nerves, he pulled out his phone and opened Cookie Run: Ovenbreak.

He played until Tamaki interrupted him when he reached stage 2-5 in episode one of breakout. “Tenten?! You play Cookie Run, too?”

“Ah… Yeah. I downloaded it when Riku recommended it. It’s good when I need to relax.”

“I told Rikkun to download it, that means I recommended it to you. Who’s your favorite cookie? You make it to the champions league yet?” Tamaki asked.

“Yeah. I use Lemon with Electro Lemon, and Lime as the relay cookie. My favorites are Space Donut and Peppermint, though.”

“Nice taste. I’m using Kumiho with Fox bead and Lemon. I like Banana cookie and Pancake cookie and Werewolf cookie. Oh, well Banana cookie isn’t in Ovenbreak yet, but I’ve been saving crystals for when she is,” Tamaki said, slowly rubbing circles on Tenn’s hip. “Oh. You fell.”

“Fuck.” Tamaki was distracting. Tenn was determined though, so he restarted the stage. Yes, he was in love with Tamaki, yes, he was nearly shaking being so close to him, no, this fact isn’t more important than Cookie Run. He just had to get 20 million more points to hit rainbow.

Tamaki wrapped his other hand around Tenn to hold him closer. Then, quietly watching over his head, “Go, Tenten, go.” Tamaki didn’t want to disturb him that much, as he knew how important this was.

Tenn let out a big sigh, putting his phone down. He did it. “Oh, thank god I made it. The reset is tomorrow, and I would never forgive myself if I didn’t get as many crystals as possible.”

“I’m proud of you,” Tamaki said.

“I’m in love with you,” Tenn said.

He froze.

He didn’t mean to say that. “Um.”

Tamaki moved one of his hands to gently stroke Tenn’s hair. “Good. I’m in love with you, too. Does that mean I can kiss you whenever I want?”

“W-within reason, but yes.”

“Right now? Can I?”

“Yeah,” Tenn breathed, turning around to face Tamaki. Tenn held his face, and brought their lips together. A few moments later, Tenn pulled away, moving to sit next to him and rest his head on Tamaki’s shoulder.

Tamaki kept his arm around Tenn’s waist. “Why are you shaking, Tenten?”

“You make me nervous… I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time. I can’t believe you actually like me. You make me feel like a kid with their first crush, butterflies in my stomach and everything. This is so embarrassing,” Tenn confessed, covering his face with his hands.

Tamaki’s face felt warmer as he pulled Tenn’s hands away from his face and lifted his head up so he could look him in the eyes. “You feel all that… for me?”

Tenn stared at him with a blank expression. “No, I was talking about Osaka Sougo. Yes, you. Who else? It’s always been you.”

“Awesome. You make me feel like that too. Uh, I love cuddling with you, but we forgot to eat our snacks. And I really want pudding.”

Tenn smiled. Tamaki was so cute. He turned slightly to grab the pudding, handing to tamaki before grabbing a couple of pieces of candy for himself. The two ate in comfortable silence, turning back to the abandoned show. _I can’t believe this actually happened,_ Tenn thought. He never would have guessed his feelings would be returned. As thoughts of Tamaki filled his mind, another, softer smile crept onto his face, causing Tenn to turn his head away.

“Tamaki... would you want to... Friendly Run with me one day?” Tenn asked, blushing.

“Hell yeah.”

“Cool. Nice. It’s a date!” He leaned over to give Tamaki a chaste kiss on the cheek. Life was great. His next goal was to get 550mil points in breakout, then he would be complete.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked this. i have sth else im working on but im taking that more seriously so itll take a lonnngggg time for me to finish cuz taking things seriously is hard 4 me lol. feel free to talk to me on twitter @tenntamaki
> 
> thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
